nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Graffiti
Un graffiti est une inscription calligraphiée ou un dessin tracé, peint ou gravé sur un support qui n'est normalement pas prévu à cet effet. Le graffiti dans ses formes les plus élaborées est une forme d'art graphique. Le graffiti peut aussi être considéré comme un vandalisme exercée sur les biens publics, que les collectivités locales tentent de combattre par des mesures passives (revêtements,...) ou actives (nettoyage). Origines Graffiti vient de l'italien graffito, qui au départ désignait un stylet à écrire. Son pluriel est graffiti. L'usage n'a pas retenu une tentative de francisation en graffite (fin XIXesiècle), ni le singulier graffito (qu'utilise, entre autres, André Malraux) : on dit un graffiti, des graffiti. Le pluriel en 's' (graffitis) se rencontre aussi (réforme de l'orthographe de 1990). Le mot italien graffiti dérive du latin graphium (éraflure) qui tire son étymologie du grec graphein, qui signifie indifféremment écrire, dessiner ou peindre. On distingue généralement le graffiti de la fresque par le statut illégal ou en tout cas clandestin, de l'inscription. Ainsi il est a priori douteux de qualifier les peintures rupestres de graffitis, car nous ignorons leur statut à l'époque. Les graffitis ont une grande importance en archéologie : ils font partie, avec les textes épigraphiques, des témoignages écrits non littéraires, populaires, souvent très « vivants » et aptes à nous révéler des aspects inédits des sociétés qui les ont produits. Les graffitis antiques pouvaient être aussi bien des annonces électorales, des messages de supporters à certains athlètes (sportifs ou gladiateurs), des messages à contenu politique, religieux, érotique ou pornographique, personnel, etc. Quelques exemples en latin vulgaire : « Cornelia Helena est la maîtresse de Rufus », « Pyrrhus salue son confrère Chius. J'ai de la peine d'avoir appris que tu étais mort. Alors adieu », « Si tu as compris ce que peut l’amour, si tu as conscience d’être humain, prends pitié de moi, permets-moi de venir, Fleur de Vénus, ... », « Mur, je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas effondré sous le poids des bêtises de tous ceux qui ont écrit sur toi ». L'Antiquité et le Moyen Âge ont laissé de nombreux exemples de graffitis : l'Agora d'Athènes, la Vallée des rois en Égypte, Pompeï, les grands caravansérails du monde arabe, etc. Ces inscriptions ont parfois une importance historique qui est loin d'être anecdotique, en prouvant par exemple que des mercenaires grecs ont servi en Égypte au VIIe siècle avant l'ère chrétienne. Dans la cité d'Éphèse, on trouvait des graffitis publicitaires pour les prostituées, indiquant de manière graphique à combien de pas et pour combien d'argent on pouvait trouver des professionnelles de l'amour. On trouve souvent des graffitis, parfois très anciens, dans des endroits abrités de la lumière, de l'humidité et peu décorés, tels que les cellules de prisons, les cellules monacales, les casernes, les cales des bateaux, les caves, les catacombes (les graffitis des premiers chrétiens, dans les catacombes romaines, sont une importante source de documentation à leur sujet) Galerie Image:Graffiti43.JPG|Pèlerin. Musée du graffiti ancien à Marsilly Image:Graffiti21.jpg|Un âne crucifié. Le commentaire Alexamenos respecte dieu suggère que ce dessin raille un soldat converti au 2e siècle Image:Graffiti16.jpg|Forteresse de Mombasa, Kenya. Graffitis portugais du 16e siècle, réalisés au charbon de bois Grafitti contemporain Le graffiti urbain se développe souvent dans un contexte de tensions politiques : pendant les révolutions, sous l'occupation, (le reichstag à Berlin couvert de graffiti par les troupes russes), pendant la guerre d'Algérie, en mai 1968, sur le Mur de Berlin ou dans les régions où se posent des problèmes d'autonomie (Bretagne des années 1970, Irlande du Nord, etc.). Vers la fin des années 1960 et dans plusieurs pays des deux côtés de l'Atlantique, du fait notamment de la disponibilité d'aérosols de peintures « émaillées » (originellement destinées à la peinture d'automobiles), une partie des graffitis a gagné une vocation esthétique. Au début des années 1970, le mouvement a été très spectaculaire dans le métro de New York dont les rames se sont subitement couvertes de noms : Taki 183, Tracy 168, Stay High 149, etc. En quelques années, ces « tags » (signatures) se sont sophistiqués et sont devenus de véritables typographies; leurs auteurs ayant déclinés l'écriture de leurs message (plus souvent leurs noms) afin d'en augmenter la visibilité ou d'en développer le style pour marquer ou s'affirmer par leur personnalité et; pour faire partie de la mémoire collective ne serait-ce que dans leurs milieu, parfois au moins comme simple précurseur d'un style. Le but du Graffiti étant au départ d'obtenir "the Fame", c'est à dire la célébrité, la reconnaissance des autres taggers ou graffers leur signifiant par là qu'ils existent. Tous les moyens seront bons pour cela. La simple affirmation d'une identité (je me surnomme Taki, j'habite la 183e rue », mon nom parcourt la ville tous les jours, j'existe) s'est doublé d'ambitions plastiques, qui se sont révélées être un autre moyen de se faire remarquer : ce n'est plus seulement le graffeur le plus actif ou celui qui prend le plus de risques qui obtient une forme de reconnaissance, mais aussi celui qui produit les œuvres les plus belles. Ces groupes sont souvent constitués par origines ethniques et ont pour noms des acronymes en deux ou trois mots : Soul Artists (SA), The Crazy Artists (TCA), etc. En 1973, le New York Magazine lance le concours du plus beau graffiti du métro. Au milieu des années 1970, la culture du graffiti est plus ou moins figée dans son fonctionnement et dans ses productions. À la fin des années 1970, le graffiti a été sévèrement réprimé dans le métro de New York et a commencé à se diffuser sur les murs des boroughs défavorisés de la ville avant d'essaimer dans d'autres grandes villes américaines (Los Angeles, Chicago, Philadelphie, Washington) et dans diverses grandes villes européennes : Paris, Londres, Berlin, Amsterdam et Barcelone surtout. C'est à cette époque aussi que le milieu de l'art commence à se pencher sérieusement sur le sujet. Des graffiteurs « légendaires » tels que Lee Quinones, Seen, Futura 2000 ou Fab Five Freddy peignent sur des toiles et exposent leur travail dans des galeries telles que la Tony Shafrazi Gallery ou la Fun Gallery de Patti Astor, la galerie Fashion Moda ou encore la Galerie Sydney Janis. Des peintres qui ne sont pas spécialement issus des quartiers défavorisés de New York et qui ont généralement suivi un cursus classique en Arts ou en communication visuelle, intéressés par l'idée d'un art urbain ou d'un art clandestin, s'associent aux graffiteurs (comme Jenny Holzer, qui fera écrire ses « truismes » à la bombe par Lady Pink) ou s'approprient leur pratique (Jean-Michel Basquiat, Keith Haring, Kenny Scharf, Rammellzee). En 1960, Brassaï publie le livre Graffiti, fruit de trente ans de recherches, régulièrement réédité, qui propose le graffiti comme une forme d'Art brut, primitif, éphémère. Picasso y participe. C'est sans doute la première fois que l'on évoque le graffiti comme un art. Dans la foulée de mai 1968, les messages politiques de la rue parisienne gagnent en poésie et en qualité graphique. Ils sont notamment le fait d'étudiants en philosophie, en littérature, en sciences politiques ou en art et font souvent preuve d'humour absurde ou d'un sens de la formule plutôt étudié : « Cache-toi, objet ! », « Une révolution qui demande que l'on se sacrifie pour elle est une révolution à la papa. », « Le bonheur est une idée neuve. », « La poésie est dans la rue », « La vie est ailleurs », « Désobéir d'abord : alors écris sur les murs (Loi du 10 mai 1968.) », « J'aime pas écrire sur les murs. », etc.. Ces slogans sont indifféremment écrits au pinceau, au rouleau, à la bombe de peinture (plus rare) ou sur des affiches sérigraphiées. C'est de cet affichage sauvage et militant que naît une tradition parisienne du graffiti à vocation esthétique. À la fin des années 1970, l'artiste Ernest Pignon-Ernest produira des affiches sérigraphiées, sans slogans, qu'il exposera dans plusieurs grandes villes : « les expulsés », collés sur les murs de maisons en démolition et représentant à taille réelle des personnes tenant des valises ou un matelas, « Rimbaud », représentant le poète, jeune, toujours à taille réelle. Les sérigraphies urbaines d'Ernest Pignon-Ernest interpellent le passant et lui demandent quelle est la place de l'homme ou de la poésie dans la cité moderne. Quelques années plus tard, les premiers « pochoiristes » comme Blek le rat continueront sur le même principe, cependant leurs œuvres ne sont plus des affiches collées mais des peintures exécutées selon la technique du pochoir. Dès 1982, pour annoncer leur « premier supermarché de l'art », Roma Napoli et JJ Dow Jones du Groupe Dix10 placardent dans le quartier Beaubourg de grandes affiches aux personnages de Comic's; vingt ans plus tard, toujours actifs, on les retrouve dans le mouvement Une nuit. Outre les pochoiristes, de nombreux artistes s'intéressent à l'art urbain et clandestin, comme Gerard Zlotykamien, qui peint des silhouettes évoquant les ombres macabres restées sur les murs d'Hiroshima; Jérôme Mesnager, auteur d'hommes peints en blanc qui courent sur les quais de la Seine, etc. C'est aussi l'époque de la Figuration Libre, une époque de créativité joyeuse et humoristique, née du Pop-Art, de Bazooka, du vidéo clip, du graffiti, souvent présente dans la rue, avec Robert Combas, Les Frères Ripoulin (qui peignaient sur des affiches posées clandestinement), Daniel Baugeste et Claude Costa (qui se faisaient enfermer la nuit dans le métro pour pouvoir en détourner les affiches), Hervé Di Rosa, Speedy Graffito, Paëlla Chimicos, VLP (Vive La Peinture), etc. Le graffiti « new-yorkais » apparaît en France dès 1982-1983, avec des artistes comme Bando, Blitz, Lokiss, Scipion, Darco, Skki ou encore Saho (devenu Ash2) aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de Ash. Les premiers articles de presse consacrés à ce phénomène ne datent pourtant que de 1986. Vers 1986-87, le graffiti « new-yorkais » et sa culture hip-hop prennent définitivement le pas à Paris sur les formes plus proches du monde de l'art contemporain, lequel retourne, sauf exception, à ses galeries. À Paris, le graffiti new-yorkais se trouve des lieux privilégiés comme les quais de la Seine, les palissades du Louvre ou du centre Georges-Pompidou, le terrain vague de Stalingrad/La Chapelle, puis s'étend progressivement aux cités des banlieues où la culture hip-hop trouve son second souffle en devenant plus populaire et moins bourgeoise. Paris attire de nombreux graffiteurs européens (Shoe, Boxer, Lord Anthony Cahn, Tedys, Mode 2) mais aussi américains (Jonone, Futura 2000, T-Kid, A-One). En 1961, le Mur de Berlin est construit. Il sépare symboliquement et physiquement l'Europe socialiste dite « de l'Est » de l'Europe atlantiste dite « de l'Ouest ». Tandis que les Allemands de l'Est n'ont pas le droit d'approcher le mur, ceux de l'Ouest viennent de leur côté écrire des slogans, bénéficiant d'une totale bienveillance des autorités de l'Allemagne fédérale qui fait de Berlin à l'époque la capitale allemande de la liberté, de l'art et de la contre-culture : on y a le droit de consommer du hashish, de nombreux squats y prospèrent et c'est un des hauts lieux du Punk, avec Londres et New York. Artistes de graffiti contemporains notoires *Banksy *Space Invader *Miss Van Galerie Image:Banksy32.jpg|''The Rat'' Londres de Banksy Image:Invader01.jpg|Space Invader, Paris 4ème Image:Graffiti22.jpg|Barcelone, au milieu à droite, un personnage féminin signé Miss Van Techniques Il existe de nombreuses techniques de graffiti ou d'art de rue assimilables, telles que : la peinture aérosol (avec ou sans pochoir), la peinture à l'aérographe, la gravure (sur des vitres, sur des murs, sur des plaques métalliques, sur l'écorce des arbres, etc.), le marqueur et le stylo, la craie, la peinture au rouleau ou au pinceau, l'acide (pour vitre ou pour métal) auxquels on peut adjoindre, dans une définition élargie du graffiti, l'affiche, les autocollants, les moulages (en résine ou en plâtre collés sur les murs) et la mosaïque (voir : Space Invader). Le graffiti « new-yorkais » se caractérise par des formes relativement définies où la créativité individuelle s'exprime dans un cadre codé et impliquant l'adhésion à toute une culture (vocabulaire, lieux, préoccupations, goûts musicaux, etc.). On y distingue généralement trois niveaux de production : * Le « Tag » (marque, signature) est le simple dessin du nom de l'artiste. Le geste est généralement très travaillé, à la manière des calligraphies chinoises et japonaises, c'est un logo plus qu'une écriture, et souvent, seuls les habitués parviennent à déchiffrer le nom qui est écrit. Les techniques utilisées sont généralement l'aérosol, le marqueur et l'autocollant (« sticker »). * Le « Graff' », ou « Fresque », ou « burning » (et en français « brûlure »), ou « Piece » voire « Masterpiece » (chef d'œuvre) est le nom souvent donné aux graffitis sophistiqués et exécutés en plusieurs couleurs. * Le « Throw-Up », ou « Flop » est une forme intermédiaire entre le Tag et la fresque : il s'agit de grands dessins de lettres, et non de signatures, pourvus d'un "volume" et de contours mais qui sont exécutés rapidement et souvent sans soin particulier (pas d'effort de couleur par ex.). Ils servent à promouvoir le nom de l'artiste d'une manière qui soit visible de loin. Certains font aussi la démonstration du talent typographique de l'artiste. Il existe un grand nombre de styles pouvant s'appliquer aux fresques et parfois aux « flops ». Citons par exemple le style bulle (« Bubble »), le « Chrome » (couleur argentée), le « Block Letter » (lettres carrées et compactes) et le « Wildstyle » dans lequel les lettres sont illisibles, abstractisées, enchevêtrées et décoratives, lisibles uniquement par les initiés. C'est, selon beaucoup, la discipline « reine » du graffiti new-yorkais tandis que pour d'autres ce sont les lettrages les plus simples et les plus purs typographiquement parlant qui méritent le plus de considération. Certains graffiti-artists peignent peu de lettres et se spécialisent dans le dessin de décors figuratifs ou abstraits, ou bien de personnages. Le graffiti new-yorkais s'inspire de plusieurs arts dits « mineurs », tels que la bande dessinée le tatouage et l'affiche. Enfin, certains graffitis relèvent du simple vandalisme, de l’incivilité, actions qui pour certains sociologues sont une manière d'affirmer son existence (« je casse donc je suis »). Certains jeunes peuvent en effet trouver à travers le graffiti, un désir de revanche sur la vie et d'affirmation de soi, ou encore un moyen d'oublier la morosité et la tristesse de leur vie. Le graffiti « hip-hop », ou « tag », qui représente 90 % des graffitis aux États-Unis et sans doute autant dans la plupart des pays, est un cas complexe. Il se donne souvent des ambitions esthétiques mais constitue dans le même temps une forme de langage secret, destiné à n'être compris que par une population limitée, ce qui ne va pas sans irriter le public qui perçoit bien qu'on lui impose la vue d'images qui ne lui sont pas destinées. C'est le paradoxe du tag : ses auteurs recherchent les meilleurs emplacements et en posent un maximum mais les rendent le plus illisible possible. Le « tag » a effectivement sa culture propre. Chaque tagueur a un pseudonyme et une signature ( blaze) qu'il utilise pour revendiquer des œuvres ambitieuses mais aussi (plus couramment, car c'est plus facile), pour signaler sa présence dans un lieu et se faire connaître, transformant la ville en une sorte de jeu de piste et de stratégie géant. Un tagueur peut avoir plusieurs talents : une capacité à peindre dans des endroits difficilement accessibles, l'énergie et le culot suffisants pour écrire son nom partout (le vocabulaire consacré est explicite : "exploser", "détruire", "cartonner"...) ou encore un talent artistique véritable. Le but final du « tag » est apparemment difficile à expliquer : adrénaline ? célébrité locale ?... C'est la forme de graffiti qui déclenche le plus de controverses, notamment du fait de l'ampleur du phénomène mais aussi, sans doute, du fait qu'il est l'expression d'une culture bien définie. Pour certaines personnes , le tag est avant tout du vandalisme dont le but est alors la destruction ; ils peignent alors illégalement. Mais pour d'autres, le graffiti est un art de vivre, un loisir qu'ils pratiquent dans des terrains légaux ,cette frontière entre ces deux faces est parfois inexistante : un graffeur ayant fait une superbe fresque colorée, dessinée, la journée, peut aller dans la rue et inscrire sa signature rapidement, illégalement pour qu'il puisse être reconnu. Cela fait partie d'un même ensemble , le tag et le graffiti. Économie du graffiti Assez tôt dans l'histoire du graffiti « new-yorkais », de jeunes artistes ont été rémunérés pour décorer des boîtes de nuit et des devantures ou des rideaux de fer de boutiques. Certains vivent véritablement de cette activité, notamment les artistes « légendaires » dont d'autres graffiteurs débutants n'oseront pas saccager le travail : avoir un rideau de fer peint par un graffeur respecté est l'assurance que celui-ci ne sera plus. Certains graffeurs vendent leur travail sous forme de toiles peintes, ou le déclinent sous forme de Tee-shirts et autres décorations vestimentaires, de prestations graphiques (cf. La « Carte-Jeunes » de la fin des années 1980 qui était dessinée par le peintre Megaton), d'illustrations pour des pochettes de disques, de bijoux, de planches de skateboard, etc. Des graffitis sont parfois exécutés, contre rémunération, en présence du public pendant certains évènements tels que des concerts ou des matchs de sports populaires. Des boutiques consacrées à l'achat de matériel pour les graffeurs existent dans plusieurs grandes villes d'Europe ou d'Amérique du Nord. On y trouve notamment des peintures aux couleurs rares et aux propriétés couvrantes adaptées, des « caps » (le bouchon diffuseur de l'aérosol) servant à faire des traits aux formes précises — très fins ou très épais, par exemple —, des marqueurs très larges, des masques, des lunettes ou des combinaisons de protection, etc. Musées * Musée de la Mémoire des murs, Verneuil-en-Halatte (Oise), ouvert en 1987 * Musée des Graffiti anciens, Marsilly (Charente-Maritime) *Musée International des Arts Modestes Bibliographie * Brassaï, Graffiti, 1960 * Jean Baudrillard, Kool Killer ou l'insurrection par les signes in L'échange symbolique et la mort, Gallimard, 1976 * Henry Chalfant, Martha Cooper, Subway Art, éd. Thames and Hudson, 1984 * Denys Riout, Dominique Gurdjian, Jean-Pierre Leroux, Le Livre du graffiti, éd. Alternatives 1985 * Henry Chalfant, James Prigoff, Spraycan Art, 1987 * Stéphane Lemoine, Julien Terral, In situ, un panorama de l'art urbain de 1975 à nos jours, Editions Alternatives 2005 * ColorsZoo, Welcome to Colors Zoo, éd. ColorsZoo 2004 * L. Halfen, From Spray 2 Screen, éd. ColorsZoo 2005 * A. Giverne, Hors du temps, éd. ColorsZoo 2005 * Vulbeau A., Du tag au tag"", Desclée de Brouwer, 1992. * Federico Calo, Le Monde du Graff, Paris, L'Harmattan, 2003. * Félonneau M.-L., Busquets S., Tags et grafs : les jeunes à la conquête de la ville, L'Harmattan, Psychologiques, 2001. * S. Huet, L. Le Floc’h, V. Veyret, After Eight8, Still Rollin, éd. ColorsZoo 2006 * Alain Milon, L'étranger dans la ville. Du rap au graff mural, Paris, PUF, col. Sociologie d'aujourd'hui, 1999. * A. Milon, "La Ville et son lieu à travers la vision de surligneurs de la Ville : L’Atlas, Faucheur, Mazout, Tomtom" in C'est ma ville (dir. N. Hossard et M. Jarvin), Paris, L’Harmattan, 2005. * Collectif, AnART, Graffitis, Graffs et Tags, Paris, Les éditeurs libres, 2006. * Claudia Walde: Sticker City. L'art du graffiti papier. Editions Pyramid, 2007, (ISBN 978-2350170657) * Frank Sandevoir, Y'a écrit kwa - Le graffiti expliqué aux curieux et aux débutants, Editions Alternatives 2008, (ISBN 978-286227-573-4) * Category:mouvement artistique contemporain